The Marauders' Return
by T.L. Umi R
Summary: Lupin and Sirus start thinking of the old days as they return to their old school. But a few things begin happening all over again as they did in the past. Is this the beginning of something bigger? PG-13 due to evil children. Please R&R!
1. Memories

THE MARAUDERS' RETURN  
  
*~*Authors Notes: Ok This is my first Harry Potter story so if its not good, sorry about that. Anyways, read on and I hope you enjoy*~*  
  
CHAPTER ONE: Memories  
  
A train whistle sounded off as the two marauders looked outside of the openned box car, their gaze catching the sight of the huge Hogwarts school in the distance.  
  
Remus was dressed in his usual old worn robes that he had been dressed in when he was the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts. To keep himself unnoticed, Sirus was in his dog form.   
  
Lupin smiled happily to his friend. Memories of the past came to his mind. Sirus just stared at him with confusion and barked as if asking why he was smiling. Lupin just ignored his friend as his mind wondered.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
"YOU BOYS GET BACK HERE AT ONCE!" the potions proffessor called after the four boys as they ran from the smoking room with the other students. They couldn't help themselves but to laugh.   
  
"That was great!" Prongs exclaimed while they came dashing up the stairs. He had been the one who had planned the whole thing from the start so he was very excited that it worked.   
  
"Next time, lets turn all the student's caulderons into parrots! And they couldn't blame us for neither, 'cause thats exactly what we are learning in transfiguration, so we are just practicing!" Wormtail snickered.  
  
"Uh-oh, better duck for cover, here comes the old bat himself!" Padfoot warned. From the dungen stairway came racing the proffessor to catch them.   
  
They then ran into a hidden passage along the wall, quickly shutting the entrance behind them. Luckily, no other students nor teachers were around to witness this.   
  
The potions teacher bellowed out their names but to no avail. They wouldn't come out and the proffessor had no chance of ever searching for them in a wall.   
  
Out of two peep-holes made in a false statue which was pushed against the wall they hid behind, they watched their teacher sigh and give up, returning to the dungeons to air out the room.   
  
Laughing again, Remus complimented, "A job well done I would say. Now lets hurry so we can go set up the next trap for our next class!"  
  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
As Remus was coming back to reality, he got a sudden wake up call as the teeth of his friend sank into his hand.   
  
"OW! Hey what was that for!" he yelled at the dog. Sirus simply replied by running to the entrance of the box car and barking. If the train had stopped, someone might have heard him.  
  
Getting the hint to look outside, Lupin ran over and saw that they were fast approaching Hogwarts. The snow covered ground sped by quickly, making both appear a little reluctant at first but with a signal from Sirus, both jumped out of the car, landing and rolling in the snow.  
  
When they came to a complete stop from rolling, each stood up, shaking or brushing off the snow. Remus gave his friend a moment to transform back and when they both were human again, they raced down to the hillside, heading to the towering castle-like school.   
  
Sirus couldn't help but be reminded of the days when he and his friends ran through the hallways, causing nothing but hell for all their teachers. And the other students loved them for it.  
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
  
With other students laughing and pointing at them, the four friends raced around the roof and towers of the school, flying as fast as the speed of light on the brooms.   
  
"YOU FOUR GET DOWN HERE NOW! AND GIVE ME BACK MY GLASSES!" The flying instructor called out ever the four as he squinted up into the sky. The marauders were giddy with laughter as they stared down at him.   
  
"LETS PLAY CATCH!" Padfoot screamed to Prongs who held them in his free hand. The four laughed even louder then before as Prongs tossed them in the air high above his head.  
  
The flying instructor heard the marauders' laughter and became fearful of what they were doing, since he couldn't really see them all too well. But when he heard the words, "Lets play catch," he could have had a heartattack.  
  
""WHHEEEE! CATCH MR. WINDSCREM!" Moony shouted when he caught the glasses that Prongs had thrown up. Flying right over the flying instructor's head, he let them fall onto his head.  
  
The other three marauders flew after him, each turning over a bucket above him, covering him in shiney pink glitter. The students now were rolling on the ground, crying out of the laughter as the four flew to the ground and made a run for the school.  
  
*~*End of Flashblack*~*  
  
Traveling threw the Forbidden Forest, they had finally made their way to Hagrid's Hut. Hagrid was out back, cleaning out the pen of some of the creatures he was using for his classes.   
  
"HAGRID! HEY HAGRID!" Remus called out in welcome to his friend, but they were still dashing between trees to reach him so when Hagrid looked up to see who was calling him, he saw no one but shadows.  
  
Sirus then stopped for a moment, as he transformed himself into the huge black dog. Getting use to having four legs, he sped by Lupin and finally emerged from the trees, tackling Hagrid, barking excitedly.  
  
*~*Author's Notes: Well what do you think? I know most people write about Harry Potter or Draco Malfoy for their first fic but I wanted to be original and unique! I hope that I'm not copying off anyone else's story by where this is going. Anyways, please R&R!*~* 


	2. Winter Fun

THE MARAUDERS' RETURN  
  
*~Author's Note: When reading this chapter please don't think that I personally have something against Severus. I really don't, it's just.. ^^;; I like to see people suffer. I know thats horrible but it's true. Enjoy~*  
  
*~*RESPONSE TO REVIEW*~*  
HERMIONE WEASLEY: Well thanks. What I said at the bottom was what a friend of mine had told me about fan fics. But its nice to know that I'm not the only one who's started with these characters before :)  
  
KATS: Thanks a bunch! The endings gonna be a really unusual twist. But I won't spoil it for ya, so I guess to find out what's gonna happen you'll just have to keep checking in with this story.  
  
*~Thanks to those who reviewed!~*  
  
  
~Chapter 2~ Winter Fun.   
  
Now Harry Potter may have been the boy who lived but he wasn't "the boy who could keep a secret for too long". He told Hagrid all about his godfather and how wrongly accused Sirus had been.  
  
So when Hagrid saw the black dog approach him, he knew who it was immediately. He also recognized Lupin once the former Dark Arts professor came out of the woods.   
  
"Yer timin' couldn't 'ave been better!" Hagrid said with a smile to the two as Remus took a seat on the chair and Sirus, still in his dog form, sat on the ground beside the chair.   
  
Hours passed through the grounds while the two friends listened to the half giant tell of what had happened to poor Harry Potter.   
  
For you see, it was winter vacation and most of his friends had been summoned by their parents to come home for once, which left a very lonely Harry.   
  
Sirus, by this point, had transformed into his human form once more and had a smile on his face. His mind had wandered back to the days of mischief and excitment.   
  
*~*Flashback*~*  
All the students, who had been outside at the time, were laughing and had crowded arounda huge mount of snow at the ground.   
  
Muffled crys could be heard underneath the mountion of white as the four friends grew a twisted smirk to their faces, except for one.   
  
"Hey guys, don't you think Severus has had enough? I mean, what if he can't breathe under there?" Wormtail asked with concern.   
  
"Oh, that is a good point, Wormy!" Padfoot said with a smile as evil as it could get, "Now why don't we help out our good friend Snape from under all that snow?"   
  
At first it seemed that no one understand exactly what Padfoot was getting at but suddenly, Prongs had his own devilish smile.   
  
Moony had joined his companions in their wicked plot but Wormtail was left clueless. As usual. "May I?" Padfoot asked with almost a pleading tone of voice to his buddies.   
  
Prongs shook his head no and said with a grin, "This one's all mine." Taking out his wand, all the other students stepped back. They never trusted any of them when the either of the four had a wand in thier hand.   
  
For good reasons as well. For with a swish and a flick of his wand, Prongs chanted a spell. Blue sparks flew from his wand and landed on the snow, causing a huge blue fire to spring up from the mount, melting the snow quickly.   
  
"Nice touch, using fire thats immue to cold." Moony said extra loud, so Snape could hear. Then Padfoot and Moony both patted Prongs on each shoulder for a job well done.   
  
The student body gasped as they watched the fire get closer and closer to where poor Severus laid helpless under the snow.   
  
Wormtail looked on with worry that Snape might actually get hurt. When Severus started to scream, Wormtail ran as fast as he could to get the nurse.   
  
Finally Snape was seen but his robes were already on fire. jumping to his feet, the slytherin boy ran around screaming.   
  
After laughing at him for a moment or ten, Moony wiped his eyes of tears from laughing so hard and said, "Do you think we should tell him that the blue fire doesn't burn anything BUT ice yet?"  
  
Prongs said through his laughter, "No but why don't we help him put the fire out? But lets give him a few more minutes, this is too funny!"   
  
When their laughter stopped, Padoot whipped his wand out and swished it to wards Severus, and with a chant of words, a huge column of water came out vertically from his wand, and smash into Snape, pounding him into the ground.   
  
Left cold and shaking, Severus stood up when the water had stopped and glarred at the three. "I'll get you for this! I will have my revenge one day!" he said through tears of humiliation.   
  
Before anyone could see his tears, Snape ran into the school as he headed for the nurse, leaving behind a crowd of students all mocking him and laughing.  
*~*End of Flashback*~*  
  
With a small hit in the arm by Lupin, which Hagrid took no notice of, Sirus turned his thoughts back to the conversation. Lupin knew his friend had been daydreaming so he filled Sirus in on what he had missed of the talk. He had not really missed much.   
  
"Well ya better head to the school and tell ol' Dumbledore 'emself that yar here. He'll give ya sum rooms." the groundskeeper said with a smile.   
  
As darkness fell upon the schoolgrounds, the two marauders left the warmth of the hut, and made their way across the frozen snow-covered grass as they headed towards the entrance of the school.   
  
*~AUTHORS NOTES: Sorry that there was only one flashback in this chapter but this flashback was very long so I figured you guys really didn't care to read another. Well in this chapter at least. Anyways, please leave a review. And just to wanr those who like Proffessor Snape, there will be mroe of his torture to continue later in this story.~* 


End file.
